Astrological Signs Accessories
The Astrological Signs Accessories are a set of upper head accessories that were available for a limited time in the shop. If a player is wearing a sign that is compatible with another player's sign, then both players receive a 10% attack boost. This affects all players with a compatible signboard, but the bonus does not stack. Required Lv. 0 Aries Description "They are the gods of combat! Rams are the leaders of the pack, first in line to get things going. They have the ability to rally the troops using their personal magnetism." Stats *Attack: 50 *Defense: 75 *Vitality: 50 *Price: 5,500 Cash Compatible With *Pisces *Taurus Taurus Description "They are the romantics! The lovers of the sky! They love beauty, peace, and harmony achieved by any means. It is a sign that gives birth to they of noble spirit." Tampered Data Compatible With *Aries *Sagittarius Gemini Description "They are the magicians! They are the sword fighters! They are the persuaders who are backed up by their intelligence and charisma." Stats *Attack: 50 *Defense: 75 *Vitality: 50 *Price: 5,500 Cash Compatible With *Aquarius *Virgo Cancer Description "They are the goddess of the moon! Their vitality cannot be exceeded. They are the protectors who protect their beloved." Stats *Attack: 50 *Defense: 75 *Vitality: 50 *Price: 5,500 Cash Compatible With *Libra *Scorpio Leo Description "They are the kings of the heavens and earth! Their free spirit, energy, insight help them excel in life." Stats *Attack: 50 *Defense: 75 *Vitality: 50 *Price: 5,500 Cash Compatible With *Aquarius *Sagittarius Virgo Description "They are the workers of the sky! They are detail oriented. They value purity. They look down on impurity and incompleteness. They are the judges of what is right and wrong." Stats *Attack: 50 *Defense: 75 *Vitality: 50 *Price: 5,500 Cash Compatible With *Gemini *Capricorn Libra Description "They are the gods of love and beauty! They epitomize balance, harmony, and dignity. They are the ones who would be seen as nobility." Stats *Attack: 50 *Defense: 75 *Vitality: 50 *Price: 5,500 Cash Compatible With *Cancer *Capricorn Scorpio Description "The gods of the underworld! They concern themselves with beginnings and endings. They are perfectionists and very secretive." Stats *Attack: 50 *Defense: 75 *Vitality: 50 *Price: 5,500 Cash Compatible With *Pisces *Cancer Sagittarius Description "They are the stars! They are inventors, creators and observers. Their well-organized speech will make you speechless. They began the history of mankind. They are born to be leaders." Stats *Attack: 50 *Defense: 75 *Vitality: 50 *Price: 5,500 Cash Compatible With *Leo *Taurus Capricorn Description "They are social butterflies! Never losing their will, they never give up. They will always have friends. They are also very trustworthy and responsible." Stats *Attack: 50 *Defense: 75 *Vitality: 50 *Price: 5,500 Cash Compatible With *Libra *Virgo Aquarius Description "They are the stars! They are loved by Zeus because of their wisdom, freedom, and reasoning skills." Stats *Attack: 50 *Defense: 75 *Vitality: 50 *Price: 5,500 Cash Compatible With *Leo *Gemini Pisces Description "They are the jewels of the sea! They are stars that allow people to imagine! Their hearts are as big as the ocean! Their intuition adds a bit of mystery to their lives." Stats *Attack: 50 *Defense: 75 *Vitality: 50 *Price: 5,500 Cash Compatible With *Scorpio *Aries Trivia *Each sign features a member of Grand Chase excluding Sieghart, Dio, Mari, Zero, and Ley **Dio, Mari, Zero, and Ley are not included as the signboards were created before Dio, Mari, Zero, and Ley were released. **In foreign servers, Sieghart has a signboard and is Scorpio; it is unknown why Jin replaced Sieghart as Scorpio in the North American Grand Chase server. Category:Accessories